The present invention provides a stable, low density, ready-to-spread frosting and methods of preparing the frosting.
Frostings are commonly applied as topping to sweeten and decorate baked goods such as, for example, cakes, breads, donuts, muffins, and cookies. Many consumers, including commercial bakers, prefer ready-to-spread frostings because of the convenience and time savings such frostings can provide. Additionally, many consumers prefer low density, aerated frostings because these products are considered easier to spread and have a softer, lighter texture than traditional frostings. Low density frostings also have fewer calories per volume compared to traditional frostings.
Early attempts to prepare low density, ready-to-spread frostings were not successful because the frostings were not stable. Low density is achieved through introduction of gas cells into the frosting by aeration or whipping to create a foam. If the foam is not stable, the volume of the frosting can decrease upon stirring or scooping. Additionally, after extended storage of the low density frosting, the gas cells created in the frosting can coalesce resulting in large voids or air pockets and a heterogeneous texture due to density differences. Other modes of failure include emulsion breakdown with separation of water from the fat.
Various attempts have been made to provide a low density frosting composition that is stable upon extended storage. Some compositions provide stability by the inclusion of palm oil hard stock as an essential ingredient in the shortening component of the frosting. The palm oil hard stock has a high melting point and helps prevent the collapse of the three dimensional matrix that holds the gas cells. Although the resulting frostings are stable for extended periods, the products tend to have a waxy mouth feel due to the presence of the palm oil hard stock.
The invention relates to compositions and methods of preparing ready-to-serve, whipped frostings that are stable and have a density of about 0.7 to about 1.0 g/cc. The frostings comprise an aqueous phase and a shortening phase. The aqueous phase comprises an aqueous phase gel, sucrose, and an aqueous phase emulsifier. The aqueous phase gel comprises water and maltodextrin, water and inulin, or water and a mixture of maltodextrin and inulin. The amount of water in the frosting is less than or equal to about 21 weight percent based on the weight of the frosting. The maltodextrin has a dextrose equivalent value of about 5 to less than 20. The inulin has a molecular weight comparable to maltodextrin having a dextrose equivalent value of about 5 to less than 20. Typically, the weight ratio of maltodextrin to water, the weight ratio of inulin to water, or the weight ratio of the maltodextrin and inulin mixture to water is about 1:0.7 to about 1:2.8 (maltodextrin, inulin, or mixture thereof: water). Sucrose is present in an amount that exceeds the amount that can dissolve in the aqueous phase of the frosting composition. Typically the sucrose to water weight ratio is at least about 2:1 (sucrose:water). The shortening phase comprises a shortening having a Solid Fat Index of about 12 percent or less at 104xc2x0 F. (40xc2x0 C.) and a shortening phase emulsifier.
One embodiment of the invention provides a frosting having a density of about 0.7 to about 1.0 g/cc and containing about 6 to about 18 weight percent maltodextrin having a dextrose equivalent value of about 5 to less than 20, about 13 to about 21 weight percent water, about 33 to about 60 weight percent sucrose, about 15 to about 27 weight percent shortening having a Solid Fat Index of about 12 percent or less at 104xc2x0 F. (40xc2x0 C.), and about 0.2 to about 3 weight percent emulsifiers. The emulsifiers comprise about 0.1 to about 1.5 weight percent of an aqueous phase emulsifier and about 0.1 to about 1.5 weight percent of a shortening phase emulsifier.
Another aspect of the invention provides a method for making a low density, whipped frosting. The method comprises (1) forming an aqueous phase gel comprising water and maltodextrin, water and inulin, or water and a mixture of maltodextrin and inulin; (2) forming a frosting composition comprising the aqueous phase gel, sucrose added in an amount that exceeds the amount that can dissolve in the aqueous phase, an aqueous phase emulsifier, a shortening phase emulsifier, and shortening having a Solids Fat Index of about 12 percent or less at 104xc2x0 F. (40xc2x0 C.); and (3) whipping the frosting composition to a density of about 0.7 cc/g to about 1.0 g/cc. The amount of water in the frosting is less than or equal to about 21 weight percent based on the weight of the frosting. The maltodextrin has a dextrose equivalent value of about 5 to less than 20. The inulin has a molecular weight comparable to that of a maltodextrin having a dextrose equivalent value of about 5 to less than 20. Typically the sucrose to water weight ratio is at least about 2:1 (sucrose: water). The weight ratio of maltodextrin to water, the weight ratio of inulin to water, or the weight ratio of the maltodextrin and inulin mixture to water is about 1:0.7 to about 1:2.8 (maltodextrin, inulin, or mixture thereof:water).
The stability of the frosting is provided by the formation of an aqueous phase gel rather than by manipulation of the shortening phase through the use of, for example, shortenings containing palm oil hard stock.
The invention relates to a ready-to-serve, whipped frosting. In particular, the invention relates to compositions and methods for preparing ready-to-serve frostings that can be stored unopened for extended periods at room temperature with minimal volume loss as well as minimal separation of the aqueous and shortening phases. As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cfrostingxe2x80x9d refers to a product that can be applied as a topping to sweeten and decorate baked goods such as, for example, cakes, breads, donuts, muffins, and cookies. The frostings can be applied as purchased to baked goods without mixing. As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cready-to-servexe2x80x9d denotes that no additional ingredients such as liquids need to be added to the product before use.
The frostings are stable and have low density. As used herein, the term xe2x80x9clow densityxe2x80x9d refers to a frosting with a density of about 0.7 to about 1.0 g/cc. As used herein, xe2x80x9cstablexe2x80x9d refers to a frosting that has minimal phase separation after room temperature storage for six months. In some embodiments, there is no phase separation after room temperature storage for six months. Preferably, the frosting has a volume loss of less than about 20 percent after storage at room temperature for six months. The density of the frosting is preferably less than about 1.0 g/cc after storage at room temperature for six months. As used herein, xe2x80x9croom temperaturexe2x80x9d refers to a temperature of about 21xc2x0 C. to about 27xc2x0 C.
The frosting comprises an aqueous phase and a shortening phase. The aqueous phase comprises an aqueous phase gel, sucrose, and an aqueous phase emulsifier. The aqueous phase gel comprises water and maltodextrin, water and inulin, or water and a mixture of maltodextrin and inulin. The maltodextrin has a dextrose equivalent value of about 5 to less than 20. The inulin has a molecular weight comparable to that of a maltodextrin having a dextrose equivalent value of about 5 to less than 20. Typically, the weight ratio of the maltodextrin to water, the weight ratio of the inulin to water, or the weight ratio of the inulin and maltodextrin mixture to water is about 1:0.7 to about 1:2.8 (maltodextrin, inulin, or mixture thereof:water). The frosting contains less than or equal to about 21 weight percent water based on the weight of the frosting. The sucrose is added in an amount that exceeds the amount that can dissolve in the aqueous phase. Typically, the sucrose to water weight ratio is at least about 2:1 (sucrose:water). The shortening phase comprises a shortening having a Solid Fat Index of about 12 percent or less at 104xc2x0 F. (40xc2x0 C.) and a shortening phase emulsifier.
The stability of the frosting is provided by formation of an aqueous phase gel rather than by manipulation of the shortening phase through the use of, for example, shortenings containing palm oil hard stock. The resulting frostings typically do not have a waxy texture or mouth feel. The aqueous phase gel comprises water and maltodextrin, water and inulin, or water and a mixture of maltodextrin and inulin.
Maltodextrin is a non-sweet, nutritive saccharide polymer consisting of D-glucose units linked primarily by alpha-1-4 bonds. Maltodextrin is prepared by partial hydrolysis of a starch or a waxy starch with suitable acids, enzymes, or a combination thereof. Maltodextrin is characterized by the dextrose equivalent value. As used herein, the phrases xe2x80x9cdextrose equivalent valuexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cDE valuexe2x80x9d refer to a measure of the reducing sugar content calculated as percent dextrose. A maltodextrin having a lower DE value has a higher molecular weight and a lower reducing sugar content than a maltodextrin having a higher DE value.
A maltodextrin having a DE value less than about 5 tends to impart an off-flavor to the frosting and to produce a frosting having a density above about 1.0 g/cc. On the other hand, a maltodextrin with a high DE value of 20 or greater typically forms a thin aqueous gel that cannot hold air effectively. The resulting frosting tends to have low stability towards volume loss and emulsion breakdown. A maltodextrin suitable for the invention has a DE value of about 5 to less than 20. The resulting frostings can have the combined properties of stability, no off-flavor, and low density. In some embodiments, the DE value of the maltodextrin is about 5 to about 18 or about 10 to about 15. The aqueous phase gel provides a matrix that can hold air upon aeration or whipping of the frosting.
Inulin can be used to replace part or all of the maltodextrin in the frostings of the invention. Inulin is a fructose polymer. A suitable inulin has a molecular weight comparable to that of a maltodextrin having a DE value of about 5 to less than 20.
Water and maltodextrin, water and inulin, or water and a mixture of maltodextrin and inulin are preferably mixed to form the aqueous phase gel either in the absence of any other ingredients or in the presence of an aqueous phase emulsifier. Some of the maltodextrin or inulin can be dispersed rather than dissolved in the water. As used herein, a xe2x80x9cdispersedxe2x80x9d ingredient refers to an ingredient that is distributed throughout the aqueous phase but not dissolved. The absence of the other ingredients such as sucrose ensures maximum hydration of the maltodextrin or inulin.
The weight ratio of the maltodextrin to water, the weight ratio of inulin to water, or the weight ratio of the mixture of maltodextrin and inulin to water (maltodextrin, inulin, or mixture thereof:water) is about 1:0.7 to about 1:2.8; that is, the weight ratio is about 1.4 to about 0.3. The aqueous phase gel contains about 26 to about 58 weight percent maltodextrin, inulin, or a mixture of maltodextrin and inulin. The resulting frosting contains about 6 to about 18 weight percent maltodextrin, inulin, or a mixture of maltodextrin and inulin. In some embodiments, the frosting contains about 8 to about 15 weight percent maltodextrin, inulin, or a mixture of maltodextrin and inulin.
The frosting contains no more than about 21 weight percent water. Water content in this range aids in the prevention of microbial growth and prevention of phase separation in the frosting. A frosting having more than about 21 weight percent water tends to be less stable, becoming denser over time. The frosting typically contains about 13 to about 21 weight percent water based on the weight of the frosting. In some embodiments, the frosting contains about 14 to about 20 weight percent or about 16 to about 18 weight percent water based on the weight of the frosting. If the water content is too low, the frosting tends to have a density greater than about 1 g/cc, a dry appearance, and a low spreadability.
The aqueous phase of the frosting composition also contains sucrose. Not all the sucrose is dissolved in the aqueous phase of the frosting; that is, the amount of sucrose added is in excess of the amount that can dissolve in the aqueous phase. The excess sucrose is dispersed in the aqueous phase. The sucrose to water weight ratio is at least about 2:1 (sucrose:water). The presence of fine crystalline sucrose contributes to the creaminess of the frosting. Additionally, the sucrose contributes bulk and body to the frosting. Many of the organoleptic properties of the product such as, for example, sweetness, texture, viscosity, density, and taste are affected by the amount of sucrose. Sucrose is typically added to the frosting in an amount from about 33 to about 60 weight percent based on the weight of the frosting composition. In some embodiments, the frostings contains from about 40 to about 55 weight percent sucrose.
The sucrose can be from cane sugar, beet sugar, or a combination thereof. The sucrose is typically used in either a granular or powdered form. Finer granular or powdered sugar tends to result in frostings with smoother texture and less grittiness. Powdered sugar is commercially available in various grain sizes such as, for example, 6X, 10X, or 12X. In some embodiments, the powdered sugar is 12X, otherwise known as fondant sugar or icing sugar. The average particle size of the grains in 12X powdered sugar is typically less than about 45 xcexcm.
The aqueous phase of the frosting composition also contains an aqueous phase emulsifier. Suitable emulsifiers for the aqueous phase are typically esters of polyhydric alcohols. Examples include polyoxy-20-ethylene sorbitan monooleate (known as polysorbate 80 and available as Glycosperse(trademark) 0-20K FG from Lonza Inc. located in Fair Lawn, N.J. and as Tween(trademark) 80 from ICI Americas located in Wilmington, Del.), polyoxy-20-ethylene sorbitan stearate (known as polysorbate 60 and available as Glycosperse(trademark) S-20K 60 from Lonza Inc.), and a decaglycerol monooleate (available as Polyaldo(trademark) 10-1-0 from Lonza, Inc.). In some embodiments, a combination of aqueous phase emulsifiers is preferred. For example, emulsifiers such as polysorbate 80 can provide good stability but a decaglycerol monooleate provides better taste. The aqueous phase emulsifier is typically about 0.1 to about 1.5 weight percent based on the weight of the frosting. In some embodiments, the aqueous phase emulsifier is about 0.1 to about 1 or about 0.1 to about 0.5 weight percent of the frosting.
The shortening phase of the frosting composition comprises shortening and a shortening phase emulsifier. The shortening can be a mixture of hydrogenated and partially hydrogenated shortening from any animal fat or vegetable oil. The shortening is typically a vegetable shortening such as, for example, soybean oil, cottonseed oil, peanut oil, canola oil, corn oil, safflower oil, sunflower seed oil, or mixtures thereof. In one embodiment, the shortening is a mixture of soybean oil and cottonseed oil. Preferably, the shortening does not contain palm oil.
The shortening is characterized by Solid Fat Index (SFI), the proportion of material that remains solid in the shortening at a specific temperature. The SFI can be determined using American Oil Chemists Society (AOCS) Method Cd 10-57 (published in 1998). The shortening composition generally has a SFI of about 12 percent or less at 104xc2x0 F. (40xc2x0 C.). In some embodiments, the SFI is about 6 percent or less at 104xc2x0 F. (40xc2x0 C.). The shortening preferably does not impart a waxy mouth feel to the frosting.
The frosting typically contains about 15 to about 27 weight percent shortening based on the weight of the frosting. In some embodiments, the frosting contains about 18 to about 22 weight percent shortening.
The shortening phase contains an emulsifier that facilitates dispersion of the shortening in the frosting composition. This emulsifier is typically a mixture of monoglycerides of long chain fatty acids such as, for example, oleic acid, palmitic acid, linoleic acid, and the like. Low levels of diglycerides can be present. The amount of shortening phase emulsifier is typically about 0.1 to about 1.5 weight percent based on the weight of the frosting composition. In some embodiments, the frosting composition contains about 0.1 to about 1.0 or about 0.1 to about 0.5 weight percent monoglycerides.
The monoglycerides can be added directly to the frosting composition or can be present in the shortening as purchased from a vendor. For example, the shortening can contain from about 1 to about 5 weight percent monoglyceride. One such shortening is F842X Icing Shortening from Bunge Foods, St. Louis Mo.; this shortening contains about 2 weight percent alpha-monoglyceride emulsifiers.
The total emulsifier concentration in the frosting typically varies from about 0.2 to about 3 weight percent based on the weight of the frosting. If the concentration of the emulsifier is too high, then an off-flavor can arise. On the other hand, if the concentration is too low, then the frosting tends to be unstable. The emulsifiers are chosen based on their ability to form a stable whipped frosting with the least amount of objectionable off-flavor resulting in the frosting. In addition to improving the resistance of the frosting to collapse, emulsifiers can also help prevent the separation of the shortening and aqueous phases upon extended storage. Additionally, emulsifiers can improve the spreadability of the frosting.
In one embodiment, the invention provides a frosting composition containing about 6 to about 18 weight percent maltodextrin having a dextrose equivalent value of about 5 to less than 20, about 13 to about 21 weight percent water, about 33 to about 60 weight percent sucrose, about 15 to about 27 weight percent shortening having a Solid Fat Index less than about 12 percent at 104xc2x0 F. (40xc2x0 C.), about 0.1 to about 1.5 weight percent aqueous phase emulsifier, and about 0.1 to about 1.5 weight percent shortening phase emulsifier. The frosting typically has a density from about 0.7 to about 1.0 g/cc or from about 0.8 to about 0.9 g/cc.
The frosting compositions of the invention can further comprise one or more viscosifiers, agents added to increase the viscosity of the frosting, enhance spreadability, and improve mouth feel. Increasing the viscosity tends to reduce the flow of the frosting after application to baked goods. Additionally, viscosifiers can improve the stability of the frostings by minimizing the volume losses caused by coalescence of entrapped gas cells. Viscosifiers are typically present in the frosting up to about 0.8 weight percent based on the weight of the frosting. In one embodiment, the frosting contains about 0.05 to about 0.8 weight percent viscosifiers. Suitable materials include a variety of gums, pectin, water-soluble cellulose compounds, and the like. Examples include guar gum, locust bean gum, xanthan gum, gelatin, pectin, low methoxy pectin, sodium carboxymethylcellulose, microcrystalline cellulose, pre-gelled starch, and the like. Mixtures of various viscosifiers can be used such as AVICEL(trademark), a mixture of microcrystalline cellulose and sodium carboxymethylcellulose available from FMC, Philadelphia, Pa. In one embodiment, the viscosifier is a combination of about 0.1 to about 0.3 weight percent microcrystalline cellulose, about 0.1 to about 0.3 weight percent pre-gelled starch, and about 0.06 to about 0.2 weight percent low methoxy pectin based on the weight of the frosting.
The frosting compositions of the invention can further comprise additional ingredients such as, for example, flavorings, colorants, preservatives, vitamins, minerals, sequestering agents, buffers, acidulants, and antioxidants. Suitable flavorings include cream cheese, chocolate, vanilla extract, fruit, fruit extracts, nuts, and the like. Suitable colorants include, for example, opacifiers such as titanium dioxide and food coloring such as Yellow #5 and Red #40. Suitable preservatives include, for example, potassium sorbate, sorbic acid, dehydroacetic acid, natamycin, and sodium benzoate.
Another aspect of the invention provides a method of making a whipped frosting. The method comprises (1) forming an aqueous phase gel comprising water and maltodextrin, water and inulin, or water and a mixture of maltodextrin and inulin; (2) forming a frosting composition comprising the aqueous phase gel, sucrose added in an amount that exceeds the amount that can dissolve in the aqueous phase, an aqueous phase emulsifier, a shortening phase emulsifier, and shortening having a SFI less than about 12 percent at 104xc2x0 F. (40xc2x0 C.); and (3) whipping the frosting composition to a density from about 0.7 g/cc to about 1.0 g/cc to form a whipped frosting. The maltodextrin has a dextrose equivalent value of about 5 to less than 20. The inulin has a molecular weight comparable to that of a maltodextrin having a dextrose equivalent value of about 5 to less than 20.
The amount of water in the frosting is less than or equal to about 21 weight percent based on the weight of the frosting. The aqueous phase gel typically contains about 26 to about 58 weight percent maltodextrin, inulin, or a mixture of maltodextrin and inulin based on the weight of the gel composition. The weight ratio of maltodextrin to water, the weight ratio of inulin to water, or the weight ratio of the maltodextrin and inulin mixture to water (maltodextrin, inulin, or mixture thereof:water) typically is about 1:0.7 to about 1:2.8. In some embodiments, all or a portion of an aqueous phase emulsifier is added to the aqueous phase gel.
The aqueous phase gel typically is stirred to maximize the hydration of the maltodextrin, inulin, or a mixture of maltodextrin and inulin. Any method of stirring can be used. Usually, some of the maltodextrin, inulin, or mixture of maltodextrin and inulin is not dissolved but dispersed in the water. The aqueous phase gel can be formed at any temperature from about room temperature to about 190xc2x0 F. (88xc2x0 C.). In some embodiments, the water is heated to the desired temperature prior to the addition the maltodextrin, inulin, or mixture of maltodextrin and inulin. In some embodiments, the water is heated to the desired temperature prior to addition of the aqueous phase emulsifier.
After formation of the aqueous phase gel, a frosting composition is prepared. The frosting composition comprises the aqueous phase gel, sucrose, an aqueous phase emulsifier, a shortening phase emulsifier, and shortening. The amount of sucrose added typically exceeds the amount that can dissolve in the aqueous phase of frosting composition. The sucrose to water weight ratio is at least about 2:1 (sucrose:water). The shortening has a SFI less than about 12 percent at 104xc2x0 F. (40xc2x0 C.). In one embodiment, the frosting composition contains about 6 to about 18 weight percent maltodextrin, about 13 to about 21 weight percent water, about 33 to about 60 weight percent sucrose, about 15 to about 27 weight percent shortening, about 0.1 to about 1.5 weight percent aqueous phase emulsifier, and about 0.1 to about 1.5 weight percent shortening phase emulsifier.
The temperature for formation of the frosting composition can vary from room temperature to about 190xc2x0 F. (88xc2x0 C.). The temperature is usually above the melting point of the shortening. Generally, the frosting composition is stirred to provide a homogenous mixture. Any stirring method that provides sufficient shear to form an emulsion can be used.
The order of addition of the sucrose, emulsifiers, and shortening is not critical. In some embodiments, the shortening is added last. The shortening phase emulsifier is typically added with the shortening or before addition of the shortening to the frosting composition.
In some embodiments, the frosting composition further comprises one or more of the following ingredients: flavorings, colorants, preservatives, vitamins, minerals, sequestering agents, buffers, acidulants, and antioxidants. The order of addition of these components is not critical. In one embodiment, these ingredients are added before the addition of the shortening. In other embodiments, the flavoring is added last.
After all the ingredients have been added, the frosting composition is whipped to a density of about 0.7 g/cc to about 1.0 g/cc. In one embodiment, a nitrogen purge or blanket is provided for the frosting composition. The presence of nitrogen can minimize oxidation reactions that could impart an objectionable flavor to the resulting whipped frosting.
After whipping the frosting composition, the frosting is generally extruded or transferred into containers. The containers are then sealed.
The following examples are provided for exemplary purposes. The invention is not limited to the examples.